


Utterly Fucked

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: Smutty one-shots [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's confesses her kink to Yang, who is happy to indulge her/ plan it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterly Fucked

“Yang?” Blake asked. They were lying in bed together after a steamy evening together. Yang had her eyes closed and her arm was limply on Blake’s hip.

“Yang!”

“Yeah?” The blonde answered, groggily.

“Can I… ask you something?”

“Something?”

“About sex.”

Yang perked up slightly. “Yeah? Go ahead.”

“Well, I’ve had some fantasies…”

“Yeah, I know. The past months have been pretty exciting. I’ve loved sharing mine and seeing yours.”

“Well, I feel in a position where I trust you.”

“And you didn’t before? When I was your teammate-partner?”

“More than that. You’re my sexual partner.” Saying that, she kissed Yang.

Yang grinned wickedly and ran her hands over her partner’s bare body, slightly damp from their recent shared shower.

“Aand, Blakey…?”

“I’m… curious.”

”Curious how?”

“One of my kinks is…” She hesitated. Yang gave her an encouraging nod. Blake took a deep breath and continued.

 “…to be tied up, blindfolded and, well, fucked.”

“Damn, Blake. I thought our shared bondage fetish was pretty extreme.”  She smiled. “Fucked how?”

“That’s the thing. It’s up to you. Hence the element of trust.”

Yang was silent as she processed the information.

“Blake, for you to say that you trust me so much… It means a lot. Really.”

Blake felt a rush of anticipation. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes. How soon do you want to try this kink out?”

“Well, I need some time to order the necessary… items in.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I snapped the ropes last time! Although your ribbon was surprisingly strong….”

 

 

Several days later, which were very testing for both girls as Blake requested that they abstain from sex, Blake laid in the bed, sturdy handcuffs securing her legs to the bedposts, Yang holding the last two handcuffs.

“Rules?” The blonde asked. They’d fallen into a routine, and their occasional bondage experiences had a clear set of rules, including safe words.

“No anal, not too rough, and the safe words are red for stop, and mercy to slow down.”

“You’re boring.” Yang replied, securing Blake’s left arm to the upper post.

“No, I’m just not mad like you are.”

“But you love me for it.”

“Somehow.” Blake smiled, allowing her right arm to be cuffed. Yang straddled Blake’s bare body, slightly rubbing her tight shorts over Blake’s midriff. Yang slowly pulled the ribbon covering her ears free, rubbing the soft fur. They twitched in her hand, and Blake let out a throaty purr. Yang chuckled at the noise, and patted Blake’s face, flipping down the face mask on her forehead. Blake’s world went dark.

Not for long though, as she felt Yang’s familiar fingers run over her chest, down to inbetween her legs. Her heightened senses, made even more sensitive by the removal of her sight, went into overdrive as Yang moved a finger over her lower lips, coating the digit in her juices. She raised her hips off the bed as Yang rubbed her clit with the single finger, biting her lip and letting out a low moan.

“Kitty wants it, doesn't she?”

Blake huffed.

“Yang, this isn’t exactly fulfilling my kink.” Blake snapped. She shut up when Yang pushed two fingers into her, and pumped them in and out of her.

“This doing it for you Blakey?” Blake could visualise the triumphant smirk on Yang’s face without the need to see it.

Blake tried to close her legs instinctively, but the cuffs prevented her, and any attempt to remove them was similarly blocked by the ones on each wrist. She stopped being silent.

“Oh, God, Yang!”

Yang added a third finger. Blake reacted by letting out a long keen, and arching her back as best she could. She hated how Yang knew her weak points so well, and she was currently playing Blake like a violin.   

“Yang!”

Yang wordlessly increased the pace of her fingering. Blake was seeing all kinds of colours behind her closed eyes. Yang crooked her fingers, getting Blake’s g-spot. Combined with the abstinence, she went over the edge. Her core clamped down on Yang’s fingers as she came and she let out a wordless cry. She could feel Yang stroking her cheek with her dry hand- and then nothing.

Blake didn’t know whether to feel pissed off or turned on. She heard Yang exit the dorm, but after several long minutes wondered why she wasn’t returning. Then someone, no two people entered. Blake felt both embarrassed and turned on. She tried to close her legs to preserve her modesty, but the cuffs prevented her. Then she felt someone get on the bed, and she shivered as a hard penis rubbed up against her pussy. It slowly pushed inside her, and Blake started to moan at how big it was, how it filled her, before being pulled out of her equally as slowly. Whoever it was continued to slowly screw her, every thrust pushing deep into her core, steadily increasing the pace. Blake continued to moan, until another penis was pressed against her cheek. She tilted her head and took the head of the second cock in her mouth as the respective guy placed a hand on her hair, taking care not to touch her sensitive ears and guided her as she blew him. The guy who was fucking her was really getting into his role, making sure he got his full length, and the bed squeaked as he moved. Blake was getting a little light-headed from the cock in her mouth, but she worked her tongue over the warm shaft, almost choking as it touched the back of her throat at one point, before withdrawing completely. She coughed and took several deep breaths, resuming the blowjob one she’d recovered. Her timing was a little off due to the fantastic feeling in her core. Blake thrashed against the cuffs as she was fucked harder and harder, muffled cries of ecstasy making their way past the cock in her mouth. Bucking her hips, Blake knew she was close, and her orgasm was triggered by the gasp of whoever she was blowing, and hot semen shot into her mouth. Blake swallowed some, but hacked the rest out when the guy withdrew. Her airway clear, she cried out in pleasure.

“Please, don’t stop!”

She rode out her orgasm as the mystery man pounded her, extending it to the point where she climaxed a second time, ejaculating over his chest. He cursed and pulled out, and Blake was dimly aware of warm cum shooting over her stomach. After quiet conversation between the men, they pulled on their trousers and left. Blake didn’t have to wait long for her next guest. She worked out who it was, as they insisted on wiping the cum off her stomach before going down on her. Only Weiss would do such a thing. Weiss licked away at her dripping pussy in a sequence which Blake was confused about. There was a certain way in which she was pleasuring her…

Then it hit her. Weiss was writing the alphabet on her nethers with her tongue. The incredibly dirty act turned Blake on, the pleasure at the unhurried ‘writing’ igniting her fourth fuse. Clenching her fingers into fists, she tried to control her breathing, but Weiss’ ‘o’ sent her perilously close to the edge. Blake tried to hold out before Weiss finished, but when Weiss formed ‘y’, she pushed her tongue inside Blake, and as the tongue drew the lines of ‘z’, Blake lost it. Tears of pleasure leaking from her eyes, she came again. Weiss left, and Blake wondered if she was finished with. The hands cuffing her certainly seemed to let her know so, but strong arms held her and caressed her breasts in a familiar manner.

“Almost done, Blakey.” Yang whispered as she toyed with Blake’s hard nipples. Blake moaned in Yang’s grip, leaning one hand back to stroke Yang’s hair. She heard a click and a buzzing and groaned in anticipation. She wasn’t disappointed. Hands pushed a Rabbit inside her, the toy stimulating every burning nerve and her throbbing clit, wracking her body with uncontrollable spasms. She whined in pleasure.

“Shh, Blake. It’s ok. I’m here.” Yang whispered in her ear, holding her hand. She squeezed it tightly.

“Yang… please.”

“Do you want to cum, Blakey?”

“Yes, yes, YES!” Blake moaned, trying to get a hand down to grant sweet release, but Yang held her arms, Blake squirming in the blonde’s grip.

“Yang, please!”

The only answer she got was the ramping up of the rabbit’s vibrator.

“Cum for me, Blake.” Yang whispered.

Blake lost any semblance of control, and screamed as she came for the last time. She went limp in Yang’s arms. Yang flipped up the eyemask, and Blake winced as the light blinded her. As her eyes adjusted, she saw a group of people watching. Too tired to be embarrassed, she saw Ruby removing the rabbit from her sore core and Weiss, Sun and Neptune watching, the guys looking very pleased with themselves.

 

 

Blake rested for the rest of the day, and when Yang joined her in bed in the evening, the partners cuddled.

“Thanks for that, Yang.” Blake said.

“You’re welcome.” Yang said, smiling and softly kissing Blake. “But I’m not doing that again. You’re mine.”

“And I’m so glad for it.”


End file.
